Infinity Circle
by kira66
Summary: Set after Spacewalker. Clarke deals with the fallout of her actions. Will write more if there is interest.


Murderer. It was a title destined to follow Clarke for the rest of her life. If they had still been in space she would have been floated without a second thought. As it stood they didn't know what to do with her. How to punish her without causing those who viewed her actions as heroic to rebel; things were tenuous as it was. It was a powderkeg issue. One that was best ignored for the time being. Or at least until the treaty stabilizes.

* * *

Clarke grunted as her feet were swept out from under her and she landed hard on her back. Out of instinct she rolled to the side just in time to miss getting hit with the large club. Gasping for breath she laid face down in the cold mud. Three weeks. That's how must time had passed since Finn had died. Had been killed by her own hand. And in that time she had found herself increasingly uncomfortable amongst her own people and instead retreated to the Grounder camp that had been set up near the tree line. And while her own people couldn't look her in the eye, her mother, and avoided her like she was contagious, Raven, she had found refuge amongst the natives. They looked at her with something akin to respect in their eyes and their Commander, Lexa, had offered her a hand of friendship that seemed to strengthen as her ties with Camp Jaha weakened. "I yield!" She mumbled too tired and sore to even attempt to rise.

"You are getting better Clarke of the Sky-People." Lexa praised as she took her victory in stride. "You do not tire as quickly as you once did." She tossed her practice club to one of her waiting lieutenant that has wondered over to watch her sparing match with the golden-haired sky-person.

"Yeah but I'm still getting knocked on my ass." Clarke grumbled as she pushed herself out of the sloppy mud. With a frown she tried to wipe her face clean but it was a losing battle since she, like Lexa, was covered in it from head to toe. She retrieved her own practice weapon, where it had fallen in the mud, and limped over to the rack. She put it back where she got it and joined the young Commander once again.

Lexa watched Clarke with a tilt of her head. "Every warrior must learn to fall before they can truly fight." She points out in comment to her earlier statement. "You will learn quickly how to read your opponent." She was certain of this seeing as the other girl was a fast learner. She turned her gaze from her companion and towards the camp below. She could make out people moving to and for and knew without really seeing that they had weapons tracking their movements. Not really trusting them to up hold the treaty. She frowned at this and felt slighted. The only one of the sky-people that even made an effort these days was Clarke. It was as if her own people abandoned her. Well if that is how they wished it then it would be Clarke with whom they interacted with in regards to the treaty. She was the only one that could be trusted in her eyes. "Your people do not ready themselves for the cold season." She observed.

Clarke looked up from where she was removing clumps of half dried mud from her jacket. "I tried to tell them but my word isn't worth much these days." She said it with a tiny shrug not being able to bring herself to care. Those that did listen, her people, those of the 100 that were in camp, Bellamy, Octavia, etc., had already begun stock up on meat, herbs, and dry kindling. At least they would have a chance.

"Then they are fools." Lexa added and motioned to one of the guards standing off the side, in theory guarding her from the dangerous sky-person, but in reality just watching the exchange. "They need not come to us when the land freezes over and becomes hostile." She added for good measure.

"I'll be sure to pass that along." Clarke retorted dryly as she flicked another clump of mud off her sleeve. She would tell them but the newly formed council was so stuck in the old ways of order and structure that most of her messages were ignored. She stopped trying to speak to her mother, privately, weeks ago; she could only take so many '_the Chancellor will get back to you_' messages.

Lexa turned when the guard returned with a pack. She took the package and steeled herself before turning to Clarke and offering it to her.

Clarke first eyed the tightly wrapped gift then the girl offering it to her. She couldn't help but feel this was important. A tradition or ritual that Lincoln had been trying teaching her about. "What's this?" The camp had grown quiet.

"I didn't think much of you when I first met you. I still don't think much of your people and their ignorant ways. But you..." Lexa looked down at the gift and ran her hand over coarse cloth. "My opinion of you only grew when you took responsibility for the one called Finn. You begged for his life, offered yourself in return, then accepted that his fate was decided. You did what had to be done and everyone here understands. I understand. And in that I offer you this." She held out the pack once again. "You may look."

"Okay." Clarke swallowed hard as the guilt of Finn's death threatened to consume her. She took the gift and after a moment untied the bindings."Oh!" The package unrolled to form several items. A heavy coat, shirt, thick pants, studded elbow high gloves, and thigh high boots. All items she had seen others in the camp wearing. "I don't know what to say."

"I offer a joining between you and I. It would waylay any doubts my people have against this treaty and it would strengthen our positions within the clans. As we ready to move against Mount Weather and the Mountain Men we need a strong unified front and this would ensure it." Lexa knew this was a lot to take in. "You need not decide now."

Clarke continued to stare at the items. Her rational mind was telling her that this was crazy. Finn had only been gone for a short time. And she knew next to nothing about the Commander. But her guilt. Her burning, raging, guilt was telling her that her mother and the other adults weren't doing anything in regards to the treaty. They were happy to sit with their heads in the sand. But the rest of her people, her friends, her family, were still trapped in Mount Weather and she needed the Grounders to rescue them; needed their numbers, their skills, and their knowledge. And if this was the only way then so be it. She couldn't bare to have any more blood on her hands. Not if it was preventable. "Yes, I'll do it." She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

Lexa waited a beat before nodding. "Then we have much to discuss." She motioned in the direction of her dwelling.

"I suppose we do." Clark didn't spare Camp Jaha a glance as she followed Lexa. She just hoped she could do what was expected of her. Not for her sake but for her friends.


End file.
